


Listen to what the ocean has to say

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Sirens, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Based on this prompt:Sirens are wonderful, feared creatures. They’re known for their incredible, capturing voices that draw people towards them. The main character is a human, drawn to the ocean by a siren who cannot sing. How?





	Listen to what the ocean has to say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificialmeggie (ohmymeggs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymeggs/gifts).

> thank you SO MUCH Holtzmann for betaing <3

The beach was Brooke’s refuge.

Everybody said it was a dangerous place to be. There were wired fences all around them everywhere on the globe, to keep people out as well as to keep the creatures in. Humanity learned the hard way that it was too dangerous to go too close to the water. Too many ships sunk and too many bad policies were put in place to deal with it before people finally understood that it was best just not to go there.

At first, there were the high ships that were locked down on the ports and unlocked when they arrived at their destination. The decks were surrounded by high, impenetrable walls, a marvel of engineering that didn’t always manage to keep humans safe, but increased their chances significantly. But once airplanes came around, the oceans became just a legend, and beaches became a public hazard.

But Brooke was 16, and just loved the feeling of sand on her toes.

Her parents just made her move to this town, if it could be called a town at all. More like a village. People at school made fun of her accent, and she missed her friends who were now in another time zone and it was almost as if Brooke had been dropped on another planet. So, she discovered a tear in the fence around the beach, right in her backyard. Their house had been cheap just because it was near the ocean, but since there were no small children in the house and her father worked at night, they thought it was worth it.

Tonight, Brooke and her mom had fought. Again. It didn’t even matter why, just that Brooke was left feeling like she was talking to the walls, her mother never listening to what she had to say. Only school and numbers were important, nevermind Brooke’s actual feelings. Nevermind that this new school had a completely different curriculum that she was supposed to catch up to while being bullied and more alone than she’d ever felt in her entire life. So she stormed off. To her room because she wasn’t that much of a bitch and didn’t want her mother to have a heart attack. Then, she snuck off to the beach.

It was just so peaceful. The moon was bright and the sand was cool under her feet. There were tiny holes near the water, home to little animals that moved too fast once she approached for her to identify what they were. She chased them anyway, running around and letting the ocean lick at her feet while the wind blew her hair away from her face. It was wonderful. She opened her arms and closed her eyes, walking and feeling, knowing no one could see her there, and she was free.

Eventually, she got near the edge of the beach, where it met a rocky mountain and curved into a j shape, the sand giving place to rocks of all sizes. She was about to turn back around and face the grim reality of coming back home when she heard a noise, a murmur, different from any sound the ocean had been whispering in her ear all night.

She approached the rocks carefully, her curiosity getting the best of her. You don’t get to hear all your life about creatures whose beauty is so dazzling they are mortally dangerous without wanting to take a peak. But then again, it could be just another person, another beach-lover, and that was almost as interesting.

Brooke rounded a boulder, being as quiet as she possibly could when ankle-deep in the water. She stopped halfway, freezing in place as she saw the most beautiful girl on Earth, sitting right there in a tidepool. She had long, caramel hair falling in waves around her shoulders, her skin looking perfectly smooth in the moonlight, in a tone of brown that must look just mesmerizing in daylight. Brooke noticed then that it was just her hair that kept her breasts from being exposed since she was completely naked, at least from the waist up, where she was visible.

Brooke gasped involuntarily, forcing her gaze to go up to the girl's beautiful face again, that just a second ago was contorted in anger as she skipped stones on the water, but now was looking mighty afraid as she stared right at Brooke.

Brooke didn’t dare to move, not only because this girl’s eyes were so, so beautiful but also because she had never been this scared in her entire life. She knew she should run, put her hands on her ears, do something, but her body was completely frozen. She didn’t know if it was the siren’s powers or just plain shock, but she was hopeless regardless.

They stared at each other for another beat, until Brooke’s limbs finally decided to cooperate and she took a step back. The girl reacted immediately, reaching forward, opening her mouth, inhaling. Brooke was sure it was going to be over then, but no sound came off. Instead, the siren caught herself in time to cover her lips with both of her hands, eyes going wide.

She was stopping herself from speaking not to hurt Brooke.

Or at least it was what it looked like.

“Are you afraid of hurting me?” Brooke asked. “Is that why you’re covering your mouth?”

The girl nodded. Brooke was so desperate for a friend that she believed her with all her heart. The girl took one hand out of her mouth, leaving the other firmly in its place. She gestured for Brooke to come closer, but the blonde shook her head, taking another step back, almost losing her balance as she stepped on a rock.

The siren snorted. “Oh, you think that’s funny?” said Brooke, a smile taking over her face without her permission. The girl nodded again, letting the other hand fall from her face to reveal a blinding smile. It was just not possible that she could get even prettier, and yet there it was.

The girl reached down into the water, seemingly looking for something. She came up with a rock, and for a moment Brooke was afraid, until a look of concentration took the girl's face, her tongue sticking out between her lips. She skipped the stone on the water as Brooke watched, It hopped and hopped and hopped. She counted 8 times until she lost sight of the thing.

“That was amazing!” she exclaimed, turning back to the girl, who shrugged, a coy smile on her face. She looked for another rock, but instead of skipping it too, she offered it to Brooke.

She was so earnest that everything in Brooke wanted to say yes, go there, do everything she ever asked. But there was still enough wit in her to remember this was not a regular girl, but a creature of legends that could end her in the blink of an eye.

When she hesitated, the girl’s smile faltered, and she lowered her hand. It was like her eyes were saying “it’s okay, I understand.” It was heartbreaking.

“Do you want to hurt me?” asked Brooke. It didn’t make sense, she knew that. If the siren really wanted to kill her, she would simply lie. Still, Brooke trusted her. It was probably her magic or something.

The girl shook no with her head, frowning as if the question was absurd. “Why?” she mouthed without a sound.

“I don’t know,” said Brooke. “It’s what you do, isn’t it?”

The girl rolled her eyes, and Brooke couldn’t help but chuckle. Now that she thought about it, it really didn’t make much sense. What would this tiny girl do, eat her? She couldn’t believe that. And even if her species did that, how would they have survived all those years without humans in their diet, if that was so important to them? Maybe people had gotten it wrong all along. Maybe it had been about survival, protection, not attack.

Brooke stepped forward, carefully climbing around the rocks to plop down and sit beside the girl, effectively drenching her shorts and underwear. The girl was even more beautiful up close, and her smile was the best reward in the entire world, washing Brooke’s doubts away in a fraction of a second.

Brooke reached down for a rock, bringing it up to the siren. “So, will you teach me?”

\--

Brooke came back every single night after that. The siren still didn’t talk, but sometimes she mouthed words or made small sounds like laughing or scoffing. Brooke loved making her laugh, more than anything, but she was dying to hear her talk. It was so nice to have someone to vent to, but Brooke wanted to know more about her too.

“Can you read?” asked Brooke one night. She was wearing a swimsuit, now growing used to spend hours sitting on the water and coming with a backpack previously prepared for it, with a towel, a change of clothes and snacks (of course).

The girl lit up, turning around to draw a symbol on the green moss growing on a rock behind her, but Brooke didn’t recognize it.

“Oh, I guess we have different alphabets,” said Brooke, disappointed. “I wanted to know your name.”

The siren looked up at her, her brown eyes saying something important that Brooke couldn’t decipher. She mouthed something, and Brooke stared at her lips, but couldn’t make out the word. The girl did it again, and again, slower and more pronounced.

“Okay, so it starts with a V?” said Brooke, uncertain. The girl smiled and nodded, and Brooke smiled back.

She tried and tried to guess the next syllables but it was no use. After a while, the girl groaned, throwing her head back in frustration.

“It’s okay, I can call you V,” said Brooke.

V contorted her mouth, not very happy with it, but she shrugged, as if to say “better than nothing”. She was so fucking beautiful.

“Are you sure you can’t talk, though? I was reading some articles on the internet, and there’s only stuff about singing,” said Brooke.

V shook her head, looking away. It seemed like she was uncomfortable with the subject.

“Oh, maybe your voice is so beautiful it sounds like singing even when you don’t mean to,” said Brooke. “Maybe I’d be entranced by it no matter how it came out of your mouth.”

V looked down for a moment, a strange darkness passing through her face before she looked back at Brooke, shrugging and stretching the corners of her mouth. Maybe, she was saying.

\--

V loved chocolate so much Brooke gave her all the three bars she brought with her. The siren was moaning as she ate it and Brooke simply could not get her mind out of the gutter. She was staring right at the horizon so she wouldn’t look at V’s breasts so poorly hidden under her hair, but she couldn’t do anything about her ears.

“I’m gay,” she blurted out, and it was as much a coming out statement as it was a status of her current feelings.

V poked Brooke’s shoulder so she would look at her, then made a gesture to indicate she didn’t know what that meant.

“Oh. Hm, you know, most girls like boys, but I like other girls,” said Brooke, wondering why V didn’t know that word. Did that mean they didn’t have rules about sexuality in her world?

“Oh,” V mouthed, but then a smirk blossomed in her lips. “You like me,” she mouthed, pointing at Brooke then at herself, smugly.

“Pff, no I don’t,” said Brooke, looking away and probably blushing. Why was she even denying it?

V laughed and gave her a playful push, making Brooke look back. “Yes, you do,” she mouthed while nodding.

“Nuh-uh, I just said that because- because…” Damn, why was it so hard to come up with an excuse while V was looking at her like that?

V bit her lip playfully, and in a swift gesture flipped all of her voluptuous hair back over her shoulders, exposing her torso. Brooke looked down, all the air completely knocked out of her lungs as she stared at V’s perfect boobs.

“Okay,” said Brooke, not able to move her gaze away. “I do like you.”

V laughed and surged forward, capturing Brooke’s lips in a confident kiss that was immediately reciprocated.

Brooke might as well be dreaming it was so perfect. She touched V’s face as their lips moved together and her skin was even smoother than she thought. She was warm and tasted fresh like water, kissing as if she wanted Brooke just as bad as Brooke wanted her. As if that was even possible.

They could have kept at it all night, Brooke was sure, kissing deeper and deeper until- well, best not to think too much about it. But Brooke leaned back, breathless, looking at her siren so close and so beautiful it took all she had not to kiss her again.

“Talk to me,” said Brooke. “Please. I want you to. I don’t care if it makes me lose my mind, I’m already crazy about you.”

V shook her head and kissed Brooke again, who melted into it for a minute (or ten) before pulling back again.

“Please, V,” she begged. “I want to know your name. I want to know everything about you. I want to hear your beautiful voice, even if it’s just once.”

V pouted, and Brooke caved just like that. “Okay,” she said, kissing her cheek sweetly. “You don’t have to, I’m sorry I asked.”

V sighed. “My voice isn’t beautiful,” she whispered, so low Brooke almost didn’t hear it.

“What?” Brooke leaned back. It almost sounded like V’s voice was rough, probably from all the time she spent not using it.

V was pursing her lips. “I have an ugly voice, Mary,” she said, loud and clear. Brooke’s eyebrows shot up. “There, the catfish is out of the bag.”

Brooke blinked, her brain having a little bit of trouble to connect such a beautiful face to such a gravelly voice.

“See, you don’t like me anymore because of it,” said V with tears in her eyes. “I knew it, that’s why-”

“No!” said Brooke. “I’m just surprised, of course I still like you.” She caught V’s face in her hands, kissing her softly.

“Vanessa,” she said. “My name’s Vanessa.”

“Vanessa,” repeated Brooke, smiling.

“That’s why I was angry when we first met,” said Vanessa, talking softly and kind of whiny, their faces still very close. “Some hoes were making fun of me ‘cause I can’t sing.”

Brooke chuckled. “Lucky me,” she said, going for another kiss, but it only lasted a second and Vanessa was talking again.

“Fuck them, nobody’s seduced a human in centuries and look at my ‘foghorn’ ass.” She smiled smugly.

“What’s a foghorn?” asked Brooke.

“I don’t know, a name we call people with ugly voices,” said Vanessa, shrugging.

“I don’t think your voice is ugly,” said Brooke, caressing her face. “I’m liking it more and more every second you speak.”

“If only they could see you,” said Vanessa softly, throwing her arms around Brooke’s neck. “I got the prettiest of all humans. You could be a siren yourself, mama.” She sighed before they met in a soft kiss, but this time Brooke was the one to pull back.

“Why don’t you show them?” she said. What the hell was she thinking?

“What?” said Vanessa, as if trying to understand the joke Brooke was trying to tell.

“I mean, would I die?” asked Brooke. “If you took me there?”

“No,” said Vanessa, finally catching up, her arms falling to her side. “I mean, I didn’t get any prizes in history class, but even I know that you can- Wait a minute, you’re not serious? What about your family? Your life?”

“What life?” said Brooke. “To be honest, I’ve been thinking about running away for a while and you- you’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Vanessa was searching her eyes, waiting for the other shoe to drop. But Brooke wasn’t lying. “It’s not permanent. You can come back. I want you to know that,” she said.

“Okay,” said Brooke, excited. “Okay,” she repeated, smiling so much she couldn’t even kiss Vanessa, even though she tried. “Take me. Please take me.”

“You have to say I sung to you,” said Vanessa as she immersed herself into the deeper waters of the tidepool. “I can try it. You know, if you’re a bad liar.”

“I can lie!” said Brooke quickly.

Vanessa chuckled. “Bitch,” she muttered. “Leave a fucking note to your momma!”

“Right!”

Brooke rushed to her backpack, fishing her phone. She wrote an email, knowing it was part of her mother’s routine to check her inbox every morning. Then, she walked back to the beach just enough to leave the bag in clear viewing, in the middle of the white sand and safe from getting washed away by the sea.

Vanessa was waiting for her at the tidepool, and Brooke shed her swimsuit before getting in with her. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous, but also if she said she wasn’t excited. Vanessa kissed her, keeping their mouths together while she dragged them underwater, and just like that, they were gone.

\--

_From the depths of the ocean_  
_ Came whispers of calm and winds of peace_  
_ And a beauty like none that could possibly exist_  
_ in the stillness of dry land._

_I went with her, not to die but to live_  
_ And I know you won’t believe_  
_ But I’m finally_  
_ finally_  
_ happy_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a PSA for all lesbians: when in doubt, show her your tits!
> 
> (Holtzmann convinced me to leave the poem at the end so if it's horrible and ruins the whole thing, blame her!)


End file.
